Midnattsserenad
by Shadowmaniac
Summary: Under nattens timmar kan fasader rämna och sanningar komma fram, och Harry får lära sig att allt inte är som det synes vara. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all characters and situations in the Potterverse are © J. K. Rowling and various publishers. I do not own nothing except for the my writing, and no money is being made.

* * *

Hans steg ekade i de tomma korridorerna. Månljuset lyste in genom fönstren och skapade skuggor som täckte väggar och golv i det sovande slottet. Det var alldeles stilla, och natten hade bäddat in hela världen i ett skyddande täcke.

Det var efter midnatt och Harry huttrade till där han skyndade sig fram genom de kalla korridorerna. Han var på väg till Gryffindor tornet och sin varma, sköna säng som han längtade efter. I flera timmar hade han varit upptagen med att polera rustningar som straffkommendering för Snape, och när han till slut var klar, hade han varit så trött att han nätt och jämnt orkat släpa sig ut ur fängelsehålorna. I sitt omtöcknade tillstånd kunde han inte ens komma ihåg vad det var han hade gjort som retat upp trolldrycksläraren den här gången, men när det gällde Snape var Harrys bara existens ett godtyckligt skäl för straffkommendering.

Harry suckade när han kom att tänka på de långa timmar han tillbringat i de fuktiga fängelsehålorna med Snape som vakade över hans minsta rörelse, likt en hök som iakttar sitt nästa byte. Sucken övergick dock snabbt till en gäspning, och Harry skyndade på stegen så att han så fort som möjligt kunde komma till sin efterlängtade säng. Hans steg var det enda som hördes, och han var ganska säker på att han var den enda levande varelsen i slottet som var vaken vid denna timma på dygnet.

Han kom till en trappa och svängde därefter vänster till ännu en öde korridor. Den här vägen var inte den kortaste till Gryffindor tornet, men Harry hade hört att Peeves härjade runt i den korridor han brukade ta, och om det var någonting han inte orkade med just nu, var det Peeves som säkert skulle stämma upp i någon ny sång om hur ful, korkad eller illaluktande Harry var. Dessutom var han rätt säker på att poltergeistens oväsende skulle väcka upp många andra i slottet, och Harry hade ingen som helst lust att de andra eleverna och lärarna skulle få reda på att han hade fått straffkommendering – igen.

Luften var kall och kylig, och Harry svepte klädnaden tätare omkring sig. Plötsligt stannade han till och blev stående helt stilla. Under en sekund hade han tyckt att han hade hört något annat än sina egna ekande steg. Var det någon annan som var uppe? Han vred på sig och spanade in i mörkret för att upptäcka källan till ljudet. Han kisade med ögonen, men fick inte syn på någon, och han hörde ej längre någonting. Det var väl bara något han hade inbillat sig.

Men när han började gå igen hörde han återigen ljudet. Det var svagt, men nu var han säker på att han verkligen hade hört någonting. Trots att han egentligen borde skynda sig till tornet och gå och lägga sig så att han skulle orka med morgondagen, kunde han inte låta bli att följa efter det okända ljudet. Han var helt enkelt tvungen att ta reda på var det kom ifrån.

"Jävla hjältefasoner", muttrade Harry och förbannade sig själv för att han alltid kände sig tvingad att utforska allt mystiskt han såg och hörde. Och detta var sannerligen inte första gången han var ute på ett nattligt äventyr.

Ju närmare källan till ljudet han kom, desto tydligare hörde han det. Och nu kunde han urskilja att det var en röst som sjöng eller nynnade något där ute i natten. Harry rynkade pannan och drog handen genom det rufsiga håret. Vem var det som sjöng mitt i natten? Han följde tonerna som skar genom tystnaden likt stjärnfall som skär genom rymden, och till sist fann han att han stod precis utanför dörren till prefekternas badrum. Han stirrade på den och drog sig till minnes senaste gången han hade öppnat den. Det var år sedan, och då hade han haft helt andra, mer akuta, motiv än nu. Han stördes i sina tankar av att sången började om igen. Nu, när han stod enbart några meter från den som sjöng, kunde han klart och tydligt höra att det var en mansröst. Vem det än var som befann sig där inne, så hade han en klar och ren röst. Inte särskilt mörk, men tonsäker och otroligt vacker. Harry ryste till och fick gåshud på armarna. Sången letade sig in i hans kropp och fick hjärtat att slå ett extra slag. Han blundade, och snarare kände än hörde, hur tonerna fick hela hans inre att vibrera i takt med melodin.

Harry ryckte till och vaknade upp ur drömtillståndet. Han kunde ju inte stå här mitt i natten och få gåshud av någon kille som sjöng i badet! Han visste ju inte ens vem det var. Rösten var på något sätt bekant, och han var säker på att han hade hört den många gånger förut, men han kunde inte koppla ihop den med ett ansikte. Eftersom det var prefekternas badrum borde det vara en prefekt som sjöng, men ingen Harry kunde komma på ägde denna underbara röst som nu nynnade på någon melodi.

"Är det Ernie?", undrade Harry för sig själv. Men han slog snabbt bort tanken på att det var Macmillan från Hufflepuff som trollband honom med sin sång. Och Ron var det definitivt inte heller. Ron var världens bästa vän, och en underbar människa, men det vore ren och skär lögn att påstå att han hade en vacker röst.

Harry stirrade återigen på dörren och fingrade på sin trollstav. Han ville så gärna veta vem det var som befann sig där inne, men han kunde ju inte storma in i ett badrum mitt i natten där det säkert var en kille som badade. Hur sjukt vore inte det? Och hur pervers fick det inte Harry att verka? Och han hade dessutom glömt Marodörkartan i rummet, så han hade ingen möjlighet att använda sig av den. Men han ville så gärna veta. Det störde honom att han inte kunde komma på vem rösten tillhörde då han tyckte att han kände igen den, och om han inte tog reda på det skulle han säkert fundera på det i flera dagar efteråt. Och innerst inne, även fast han inte ville medge det, ville han veta vem det var som med sin blotta röst fick hans inre att stå i lågor.

Han drog ett djupt andetag, tog fram trollstaven som han hade i klädnaden, och viskade fram ett tyst _Alohomora_. Dörren låstes upp med ett svagt klick, och Harry tog tag i handtaget och vred om det. Ljudlöst öppnade sig dörren, och han smet in i badrummet och stängde den sedan försiktigt. Han hade glömt bort hur stort det var, och nu när inte dörren längre fanns som barriär, fyllde sången hela utrymmet och fick Harry att ofrivilligt rysa till. Inga ljus var tända, och det enda ljus som fanns där inne var månskenet som sken in från ett av fönstren. Det skimrade på vattnets yta i badkaret och fick det att likna en förtrollad spegel. Harry följde månskenet med blicken, och såg att det lyste upp en person som satt med ryggen vänd mot honom i badkaret. Han hade armarna utsträckta på badkarskanten, huvudet tillbakalutat, och när månen sken på hans ljusa hår såg det ut att vara nästan silveraktigt. Han nynnande för sig själv, omedveten om Harrys närvaro, och såg ut att halvsova där i badet. Harry stirrade på det blonda bakhuvudet, och insåg att han hade stirrat på det många gånger förut. Förskräckt drog han efter andan och var nära att tappa trollstaven.

"Malfoy?!"

Sången tystnade tvärt, och killen vände sig snabbt om och såg på Harry. Draco Malfoys grå ögon vidgades när han insåg att hans dödsfiende stod och stirrade på honom där han satt i badet, naken till råga på allt under allt skum. Det gick några sekunder innan han hann hämta sig från chocken och kunde väsa fram ett:

"Potter! Vad fan gör du?!"

Harry i sin tur, stirrade tillbaka på Malfoy. Var det han som hade sjungit så vackert?! Det kunde det inte vara! Malfoy kunde banne mig inte sjunga, och inte hade han en så fin röst heller. Eller? När Harry tänkte efter så hade han faktiskt aldrig hört den andre pojken sjunga. Alla Slytherin elever hade agerat kör och stämt i för kung och fosterland när Ron först gick med i Gryffindors Quidditch lag, men Harry hade aldrig hört Malfoy sjunga _Weasley är vår kung, _trots att den blonde sökaren så ofta hade gått runt och skrutit med att det var han som hade skrivit sången.

Harry hade alltid irriterat sig på Malfoys släpiga och dryga röst som ständigt fällde dräpande kommentarer om Harry och alla hans vänner. Men när Malfoy nyss hade talat till honom, lät han inte alls som han brukade. Det verkade nästan som om den blonde i sin chock hade glömt att lägga till släpigheten i sin egen röst, och det slog plötsligt Harry att om man bara tog bort föraktet i Malfoys röst, så vad den faktiskt ganska vacker. Han hade aldrig tänkt på det förut då den andre pojken alltid hade masken uppe när de två möttes, och det skulle aldrig ha fallit honom in att Malfoy kunde sjunga. Men nu … trots att orden han precis hade hört var de samma ovänliga som han var van vid att höra, var de sagda med en klangfull stämma han aldrig förr hade lagt märke till.

Förvirrat skakade Harry på huvudet. Vad var det med honom? Det var säkert tröttheten som fick honom att bryta sig in i ett låst badrum mitt i natten bara för att följa efter en mystisk röst. Han märkte plötsligt att Malfoy stirrade på honom, och att han själv hade varit helt tyst och inte rört sig under flera sekunder. Generat bröt Harry tystnaden och började mumla fram en förklaring till varför han befann sig där.

"Jag äh … hörde en röst och … följde efter för att se vem det var som sjöng. Jag visste inte att det var du, för vem i helsicke sitter och sjunger i badet mitt i natten? Och det var vackert så att jag bara … och sen kom jag hit, och jag visste verkligen inte att det var du, i så fall hade jag inte … det var verkligen inte meningen att jag skulle …"

Harry kände hur han trasslade in sig själv ju mer han talade, och frustrerat försökte han reda ut sina egna meningar med resultatet att allting bara blev allt mer förvirrat.

Malfoy satt under tiden och iakttog förvånat Harry. Han hade blivit både skrämd och chockad när han upptäckte att någon hade smugit sig in i badrummet och väckt honom ur hans halvslummer, och han hade blivit förbannad när han insåg att det var ingen annan än den jävla Potter. Varför skulle muggle älskaren alltid dyka upp vid totalt fel tillfälle och förstöra hans dag? Han tänkte fälla en kommentar angående hur bortkommet och idiotiskt Harry betedde sig, men han stoppade sig själv när han insåg att Harry inte alls hade vetat att det var han, Draco Malfoy, som hade sjungit i prefekternas badrum, och därför inte hade planerat att störa honom. Och varför skulle han inte kunna befinna sig där? Han var ju trots allt en prefekt, och fick därmed använda badrummet så mycket han ville, när han ville.

Han tittade på den mörkhårige pojken framför sig, som tydligen själv inte var medveten om att medan han pratade nervöst fingrade på klädnaden och drog handen genom det ostyriga håret. Där Harry stod i mörkret och försökte förklara varför han befann sig där, tedde han sig inte alls så hemsk och irriterande som han brukade. Med sina sömniga ögon, det svarta håret som var rufsigare än vad man trodde var möjligt och med glasögonen på sned, såg han faktiskt ganska … söt ut. Malfoy log för sig själv. Vad var det egentligen med honom inatt?

Harry, som inte hade lagt märke till att Malfoy betraktade honom, gav till sist med en lätt suck upp sitt förklarings försök. Han undrade förvånat varför Malfoy inte hade avbrutit honom med sina vanliga anmärkningar. Vid det här laget skulle den blonde pojken i normala fall redan ha hunnit påpeka för Harry hur allmänt jobbig Harry var, att Harry måste vara extremt korkad som lyckats få straffkommendering ända till midnatt igen, att Harry med största sannolikhet skulle hamna på Azkaban om han fortsatte med att storma in i badrum där nakna tonårskillar befann sig, samt i förbifarten anmärka att Harrys smutsskallar till vänner var lika mycket värda som en boggarts spyor. Men det hade han inte gjort. Istället hade han bara suttit där i vattnet, tyst och stilla, vilket gjorde Harry otroligt nervös. En uppkäftig Malfoy kunde han handskas med, det var han van vid, men det här?

Han såg upp och tittade Malfoy rakt i ögonen, och svalde ofrivilligt till. Månskenet som sken bakom honom, och fick hans blonda hår att anta nästan samma silveraktiga färg som ögonen, fick Slytherin eleven att nästan skimra. Hans bleka hud såg närmast vit ut, och hans bröst- och magmuskler var tydligt markerade i skuggorna på den nakna kroppen. Han såg så oskyldig ut att Harry knappt kunde tro att detta var hans dödsfiende, för med det utseende han hade nu och med den underbara sångrösten, trodde Harry nästan att det var en ängel som satt där i badkaret. Och till råga på allt så _log_ Malfoy. Det var inte ett av de gamla hånflinen som lekte på hans läppar, utan det var ett genuint, äkta leende som Harry aldrig förr hade sett.

Ytterligare sekunder förflöt när de båda pojkarna betraktade varandra med helt nya ögon. Denna natt hade de båda insett att den andra kanske inte alls var den de hade trott att han var under alla dessa år. Under ytan, och dessa förfärliga masker, dolde sig två individer som aldrig förr hade visat sig för varandra i sina sanna skepnader.

Tystnaden bröts av att Malfoy rörde sig i badkaret vilket fick vattnet att klucka till. Han lutade sig framåt och lade armarna i kors på badkarskanten. Vattnet droppade från det våta håret, och glänste till innan de föll ned. Hans silvergrå ögon mötte Harrys smaragdgröna, och han log ännu en gång.

"Du Potter …", sa han med den nya rösten, den rena och klara som inte hade något spår av förakt i sig. Harrys hud knottrade sig, och han kände hur hjärtat slog allt fortare. Utan att tänka tog han några steg framåt, och stod nu precis framför det gigantiska badkaret. Det var bara drygt en decimeter mellan honom och Malfoy, och Harry lade märke till att Malfoys ögon, som på håll såg ut att vara helt grå, egentligen hade blåa stråk i sig. Fascinerat såg han hur detta mörkblåa flöt ihop med det silvergråa och bildade en färgskala som liknade månskenets.

"Ja", viskade han tyst, och vågade knappt andas i rädsla för att bryta detta ögonblick.

Malfoy lyfte sin ena arm och lade den runt Harrys nacke. Hans bleka hus stod i skarp kontrast mot den andra pojkens korpsvarta hår. Han drog Harry intill sig, och kysste honom lätt på läpparna.

Harry stelnade till vid denna oväntade beröring, men så fort Malfoys läppar rörde vid hans, slappnade han av. Han besvarade kyssen och kände hur Malfoy försiktigt nafsade honom i läpparna, och av rena förvåningen öppnade han dem. Den andra pojken väntade inte länge utan lät sin tunga glida in i Harrys mun. Tungor möttes, hetta spreds och Harry hade aldrig känt sig så levande som i detta ögonblick. Han lät händerna glida ned på den andra pojkens våta rygg, lekte med fingrarna på kroppen han nuddade. Malfoy drog Harry tätare intill sig, och ryste till när han kände Harrys varma händer på sin egen kalla rygg. Men snart så började hela hans inre att värmas upp, och han kysste Gryffindor eleven allt ivrigare. Harry lutade sig framåt och försökte tränga igenom badkarskanten. Han ville nå Malfoy, komma honom allt närmare, känna hans kropp emot sin. Han smekte Malfoys nakna rygg, kysste hans heta mun och drog med fingrarna genom hans silkeslena hår. Malfoy ryckte i Harrys klädnad medan han kysste honom, och lyckades till slut få den över Harrys huvud. Han fumlade med blixtlåset till Harrys byxor, och när han fått upp det, lirkade den mörkhårige pojken snabbt av sig dem.

Fortfarande kyssandes lade Harry armarna om Malfoys nacke, och hävde sig upp på badkarskanten. Malfoy drog Harry intill sig, och inom en sekund befann sig båda två i vattnet. Nu tryckte Harry sig så mycket som han kunde mot den blonde, och han kunde känna den andre pojkens kropp emot sin, hud mot hud, och hjärtan som bultade i takt. Han övergav läpparna och började istället kyssa den bleka nacken. Malfoy stönade av välbehag och kramade om Harry. Tillsammans stod de där i vattnet mitt i natten, upplysta av månskenet, i en värld som bara bestod av de två.

"Draco", sa Harry och smekte den bara nacken.

"Mmm Harry …", kom svaret tätt intill hans öra.

"Kan du inte sjunga för mig?"

"Sen", svarade Draco och kysste Harry.

"Sen ska jag sjunga vad du vill."


End file.
